Truce
by Freyris
Summary: After the war and now that peace has once again reigned in glory. Dearka Elsman finds his way back to iron up the remaining crumples in his life DxM slight implication of AxC. Oneshot


**TRUCE**

**Freyris**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/ DESTINY **

**A/n: **Well, look who's back writing fics LOL anyway, I have this soft spot for Mirriallia and Dearka. I just find them so cute together and It's a shame they didnt even actually meet in Destiny. I'm sorry if they do sound a little OC here but I did my best. AND of course it was intentional that I added a slight implication of AthrunxCagalli here. very well without further adieu. Enjoy Reading.** BTW THIS IS A POST GSD FIC**!

* * *

><p>Now that the war was over and that ORB, Earth Alliance and PLANTS has finally signed their peace treaty which was headed by Cagalli Yula Attha, the Chief Representative of ORB, Lacus Clyne, the Chairwoman of the Supreme Council of PLANTS and the Head of the Earth Alliance. Nothing else was left tangled other than figuring out how to rebuild the damaged countries back to their normal state.<p>

ORB, being one of the most damaged countries during the war is still in the process of recovering from the all the damages and thriving to go back to stand on its own ideals again. Cagalli was doing a good job in rebuilding her nation to its former glory.

Mirrialia Haww browsed thru the photos stored in her SLR Camera. After the war, everyone from Archangel were dismissed with their duties and were allowed to go back to their former jobs. As for her, she was back to being a freelance photographer but this time not a freelance photographer tied to Terminal but just your usual photographer now **(1).**

"It was a tough fight back there" She mumbled to herself as she stared at the photos of Freedom she took a months ago.

She suddenly starts to reminsce of the days during the 1st Bloody Valentine war to the 2nd Bloody Valentine war. Her life in Heliopolis, Natarle and Murrue scolding their gang when they were onboard Archangel and the times she shared with Tolle. Her deceased boyfriend who was accidentally killed by Athrun Zala and to Dearka Elsman the guy she dated and dumped then after.

Milly's train of thought was lost when Cagalli appeared on the television screen in the cafe she was resting.

Her proud stance, vibrant color of blonde and her amber eyes glowed as if her eyes were on fire. Her passion for making ORB a better place to live in for both Natural and Coordinators was one of her main goals. Orb after all was a neutral country who accepted both races open heartedly.

Once Cagalli's speech was done she stood up and decided to use her remaining time to practice her shots once again. Ever since she manned the CIC she wasn't able to touch her camera. She was afraid her skills have become rusty.

She started off taking pictures of people walking, playing, chatting and even those people who posed whenever she raised her camera on her eye level. Then she started taking photos of inanimated objects as well.

She reviewed the photos she took and raised to her eyes once again, looked into her viewfinder and gasped.

* * *

><p>"Man, I can't believe Cagalli matured so much in a short span" Dearka bursted out laughing and patted his companion.<p>

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you" Athrun mumbled as he adjusted his sunglasses

"How are things going with the two of you anyway?" his tanned friend asked they walked in to the next botique.

"Nothing much." Athrun flatly answered.

Dearka stared at his friend. "oh I see"

Let's face the fact: Athrun and Cagalli had left many things in their relationship _unspoken_. The conversation they shared during his recovery period in Archangel was not the most heart warming events of his life. Neither was the hug he initiated before they left for war at space or the statement he said when Kira asked if it was fine to leave things the way there are right now. He still held feelings for the blonde but what about her. It was his frist time back here at ORB after escorting Kira and Lacus to PLANTS. She didn't know he reenlisted back here in ORB instead of ZAFT where he should be. She didn't know he was now an Admiral in the Orb Army. She was too busy to figure out other things. He chose ORB and her over his own homeland.

"Ah..."Dearka dropped the shopping bag he was carrying and stared afar.

Athrun followed his gaze and found a girl across the street holding her camera in trance. "Mirrialia?"

Mirrilia heard Athrun and decided to walk away before something or rather someone she would prefer not to see catch up with her.

"Milly!" Dearka yelled leaving his compainion alone.

"Don't look back Mirrialia. Don't look back" she said to herself. An arm caught her shoulder and with one spin she was facing him.

"Why..." He started between his breaths "..are you running away?"

"I don't have time to chit chat with you Mr. Elsman" she said turning back again and started walking

"You still haven't explained yourself" Dearka held her arm "Why you rejected me..."**(2)**

"Dearka...can we just put the past behind us." Mirriallia yelled at him, shaking her arm from his grasp

"But can we make a future?" His said almost begging.

"Dearka...we arent for each other. " Mirrialia softly replied. Dearka loosened his grasp from her.

"No..." Dearka stepped closer to her and hug her from behind despite her protest. "I took a leave from work Mirriallia. I placed my work behind me just to see you here in ORB. I begged Kira, Lacus and the pain in the ass Yzak to grant me just this once! A leave despite the busy schedule. Just to go back here... I begged Athrun to help me find you, see you, talk to you.."

The auburn lady didnt move listening to his words.

"If you are wondering if Naturals and Coordinators do not match. Well, forget all those shit. Hell, I do not care what all those people think about us because..." He spun Mirrialia to face him "I know we are not the only ones..." He looked at Athrun who was standing a few meters away from them "No matter what we are or you are. What matters most is that I love you. " He finally said." You who knocked the some sense in my life"

"...Dearka"

"Milly, I was young and naive back then. I didn't know what should be right and what should be wrong. BUT I know what I'm doing now is the right thing."

For once Dearka said something worthy of his existence Athrun thought. He pondered on the words Dearka said. Yes, they were young and naive back then. Dearka was 1 year older but would seem to look that Athrun was the older was more mature than Dearka. But he was wrong. Dearka has far matured from the old Dearka he used to know. He knows where his life was going whereas Athrun didnt.

But what Dearka said lightened his clouded mind and found himself hailing a cab leaving Dearka and Mirrialia and headed to the Athha's Residence. **(3)**

"Mirrialia Haww...I love you" Dearka repeated. He lifted her chin up and smiled. "Why are you crying?" he chuckled wiping a few tears from her eyes with his thumb.

"Stupid" She blurted out and lightly laughed.

Dearka smiled and pressed his forhead against hers and whispered something which eventually earned a smack or two from her.

* * *

><p><strong>and that concludes it. We can assume they did end up together. YEEY I felt like ending it with a cliffy. LOL and I just wanted to add Dearka's dorky character in the end since it most fitted in. Well, in my opinion I guess. And I love how tsundere Mirriallia is towards Dearka (* w*)b They really make quite a couple. <strong>

**Notes:**

_**(1) Mirriallia was actually one of the members included in the Information Group of Terminal that was allied with the members of the Three Ships Alliance before she rejoined Archangel.**_

_**(2)Somehow a lot had presumed that in the beginning of GSD She and Dearka HAD dated and unfortunately Dearka got dumped for unknown reasons. **_

_**(3)As for the Athrun and Cagalli part please refer to my fic By Yourside /o/**_

**Forgive my grammatical erros, misspelled words or misused words if there were. I haven't really been writing much and re-watching Gundam SEED Remaster just kind of kicked me right back here LOL. I hope everyone enjoyed this fic. **

**PLEASE REVIEW ^^ **

**Freyris**


End file.
